


Shadowland

by Reykenobi68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68
Summary: Frustrated that the scavenger keeps escaping his grip, Kylo Ren calls upon the ancient Darkside magic of the Night Sisters to trap Rey in a strange realm between worlds. Now it's only them...and the hunt is on.Part of House Dadam’s Kink CollectionP is for Predator/Prey
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	Shadowland

She had escaped his grasp...again. He strode back through his command ship lightsaber drawn and his face contorted into a snarl. He slashed a control panel before putting away the blade. Hux would be indignant but he didn’t care. How had she managed to get away again?! Not only that, she had managed to block off their connection since Crait. He would knock incessantly at the door of her mind and he knew she could hear him, he felt the prickle of recognition within her, sometimes he thought he even felt relief from her, to know that the bond wasn’t forever severed, but she always kept the door tightly barred. 

Something had to change, he needed to tip that scales in his favor. Once in his quarters he put out a call to his knights. They alone could help him with this next task. 

**Dathomir**

They met on the planet Dathomir, there was powerful darkside energy here, not that of the Sith, but something more ancient, more pure. Together with his knights he strode into the Temple of the Night Sisters, an ancient order that was long since gone, but there were tales of artifacts of theirs that had survived, artifacts that he believed would help him reach Rey. 

After searching through the temple of the fallen sisters, he heard and felt an object call to him, when he turned there was an amulet. It was swirled green and white and attached to a gold chain. He picked the object up and closed his eyes. He meditated on it and tried to understand its purpose and why it had called to him. He heard whispers… echoes of how it had been used in the past and his grip on it tightened and he flashed a wicked grin, this is what he had come here for. 

**Ajan Kloss**

Rey was sitting cross legged on the forest floor of the rebel base “be with me.” she muttered over and over in her meditation. She had trained tirelessly trying to connect with the Jedi who had come before her. No, she couldn't feel them, the only presence she ever felt was Ben’s  _ no you musnt call him that...not even in your mind. He is Kylo Ren and you cannot let him in.  _

She opened her eyes and unable to concentrate anymore she ran through the jungle training course that they had built upon arrival to Ajan Kloss. As she ran through the jungle she felt a familiar prickle, the hair on her neck stood up and she heard the calm baritone of his join “Rey. You can’t run forever.” 

It sounded like the voice was in her ear and she turned to look, when she did the bright forest was gone and she was in a parallel jungle. Where Ajan Kloss was bright with the midday sun and the air humid, this place was dark and the air was cold and dry, the trees decaying and rotting. Then Kylo appeared. “Well, hello there scavenger. I haven't seen you in months.” 

This wasn’t a vision, she could feel it, he was here or she was there? She looked around trying to discern what this setting was. 

“This isn’t a place in the physical world.” He responded as if reading her mind “We are in a part of the World Between Worlds.” 

She looked at him confused “What?” 

He laughed humorlessly “I got tired of the running.” He advanced toward her “Tired of you hiding behind your precious Resistance.” 

“Like you don’t hide behind the First Order?” She spat right back at him.

“Well, now it’s just us.” He whispered in her ear, he was so close, when had he moved so close? “So run little scavenger… lets see how long you last when you are utterly alone.” 

Suddenly he was gone and she was alone in a strange dark maze. She took a deep breath and began walking. “Be with me, Be with me.” then in her mind  _ ugh...they’re not with me. He’s right...I’m alone.  _

  
  


Kylo was going to enjoy hunting down the scavenger. He would make her see and feel her true helplessness and then...then she would join him. The only way to make her accept her rightful place at his side was to first make her understand that he was the only one who would always come for her. He didn’t mean that as a threat...it was a simple fact. She belonged to him and he belonged to her; they could only be whole together. He would make her understand that. He ran his thumb over the amulet, it contained the dark magic that allowed them to enter this realm, it had allowed him to trap her here. This was how he would finally catch her. 


End file.
